


Under Her Wings

by Syksy



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: Claudia loves her fathers. And more than that, she knows them.





	Under Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



One of the few purely wonderful things that Claudia knows is watching the two of them, when they think she isn't looking. She pretends to play with her dolls. Dresses and undresses them, sits them around a table and serves them imaginary tea. Occasionally murmurs some nonsense in a soft voice. Almost without fail they will both stop paying attention after a while. Then she can just concentrate on them. Her two fathers, most beloved and most infuriating.

They aren't doing much of anything now. Louis is reading a book, feet propped on the ottoman but still not completely at ease. Lestat is standing a little behind the settee, watching him intently, a small smile playing on his lips. Claudia is almost certain she knows what will happen next. He is going to say something to make Louis angry, or sad, or just somehow disturb the peace of the evening. Lestat doesn't mean to do it, not really, but he can't help himself. So Claudia will help them all.

“I want to go to the circus,” she announces from the floor.

 

The air in the tent is hot and close and smells gloriously of sawdust and animals and blood. So many humans stuffed together like a veritable bouquet of flavors and types. But she isn't really thirsty now, they ate before coming here. It is what they usually do before going anywhere with a larger number of mortals around. “A precaution”, Lestat always calls it and smiles. Louis doesn't say anything at all, but that is to be expected.

They are sitting on either side of her. Lestat is looking bored by the horsemanship currently on display. According to him it is nothing special, even for a human. Louis tried to feign polite interest for her sake, she could tell, but he is probably not thrilled either. No matter, it hadn't been the horses that she wanted to come and see either.

The ring clears of performers and the humans around them applaud enthusiastically. Claudia considers clapping her hands, but decides that appearances matter little here. No one is watching them. And even if they were, maybe she is just a shy, quiet sort of a child?

A man in garish clothes appears to be announcing the next number. Louis is gazing at Lestat, whose attention has been caught by someone on the other side of the ring. Claudia doesn't care to look for whoever it is. This night is about the three of them and she's not going to let him wander off. She takes Lestat's hand in her own. He instantly turns his attention to her. It really is gratifying, how she can tempt the both of them away from almost anything.

Claudia nods at the pompous man, who has just finished his speech with an elaborate bow. “Pay attention, now,” she whispers, too low for a human to hear. She reaches her other hand towards Louis, and like she knew he would, he grasps it instantly. She actually is excited to see the next act, but mostly this is about having them both with her in the moment. Feeling them feeling her.

It is not something she would have ever thought a mortal capable of. Balancing on a thin wire, ethereal and fey, the gossamer fabric of her dress shimmering when the light hits it just right. She dances like a dream on thin air and for a moment Claudia is lost in the illusion. But soon her senses remind her that the figure is flesh and blood, brimming with life and all too ready for death, just like the others. It doesn't take all the wonder away, but dims it a bit. Like most pleasures are dimmed for her in the end.

So she turns her attention to her fathers, and is so very glad to have done it. They are, both of them, looking at her fondly. Their own versions of fondness, naturally, but she can read them well enough by now. And their fingers on her lap are touching, as if by accident, but unmistakably twined together under hers.


End file.
